Episode 8581 (20th February 2015)
Plot Jason launches at Tony and starts pummeling him. When Tony gains the upper hand, Jason tells Eva she can have him if she wants him and leaves. Callum shows David a letter from his solicitor saying he's applied for a residence order. Owen gatecrashes Linda, Izzy and Katy's meal. Linda sends the girls away so she can speak to him. Kevin and Jenny go for dinner at the bistro. Kevin convinces her to go into the Rovers. Callum fawns over Max and gives him a phone. Max is gutted when David returns it and tells Callum to go. Callum tells Max he's his real dad and he'll be seeing more of him. David is heartbroken. The Grimshaws are amazed when Jason tells them he caught Tony and Eva together. Sinead is worn out from her progress and tells everyone to leave. Jason is stunned when Eva, Tony and Leanne confront him with the truth. Eva says they're finished. Sally "drops by" the Rovers when she hears Kevin and his mystery woman will be there. She's amazed that it's Jenny Bradley. Norris tells her she's got a cheek turning up, having heard all about her from Rita. Jenny decides it was a bad idea coming into the Rovers and leaves but intends to go on seeing Kevin. Max asks David what Callum meant. David admits Callum is his biological dad but says there's more to being a dad than that. Jason decides to propose to Eva to show how much he loves her. Eileen thinks he's crazy but Todd supports him. Linda suggests to Owen that they all forgive and forget and offers to smooth things over with Izzy and Katy. Sam Hayden encourages Sinead to appreciate her family's support. She paints on a smile when they visit again. Jason pops the question to Eva and gets a drink thrown in his face. Kevin tackles Norris about Jenny and tells him to keep his opinions to himself in future. Jason realises he's blown it. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Sam Hayden - Peter Mitchell *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard *Hotel Manager - Aidan Brindle *Agnes Tinker - Juliette Kaplan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room *Parke Square Hotel - Bar Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd is thrilled as he sits back and watches the results of his scheming; David is devastated to find out Callum has applied for a residency order for Max; and Linda persuades Owen that they should forgive and forget for the sake of the girls. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,170,000 viewers (30th place - this episode was transmitted opposite EastEnders: Backstage Live, a special programme following the transmission of the soap's thirtieth anniversary live episode the previous day. This was the lowest rated episode of Coronation Street ever transmitted.). Category:2015 episodes